


My Dear Apprentice - Anakin!Skywalker x fem!reader

by Isabellajohans0404



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Community: starwarsficfest, Coruscant (Star Wars), F/M, Fanfiction, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellajohans0404/pseuds/Isabellajohans0404
Summary: As a now fully trained jedi knight, Anakin must take on the responsibilities and tasks of the jedi order structured by the council. Though, being a jedi knight always had its ups and downs, without the rank of master and earned respect from his fellow acquaintances, his mood has been set dowhill. His sometimes irrational and rebelious actions caused by stress and bad temper has left several tasks questioned by the council. Now, Yoda thinks the right way to put Anakin back on track is to assign him  some required responsibility of its kind. A padawan among others. You, his hot headed and to the rock core, stubborn apprentice. Your fierce personality will come to remind him of himself as a kid but not even Anakin would accept caring for his own younger self that way. Truly a pain in the ass you will be, and Anakin will wish he had just let Obi-wan mentor you instead. You will come to prove him something else in life, eventually as your bond grows, but not without some serious cock-fighting first( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. You're assigning me a what?!

* * *

(Anakin's pov)

"You're fading off again, pull yourself together!". 

Ah. Just another day in the life of the jedi order. And it's as boring as ever. The same rhythm and schedule every sunrise. Nothing's new and exciting anymore, though I never expected it to be.

It's war times and everyone's affected in their own ways.

"I wasn't! I was only resting my eyes from the piercing sun for awhile." I outed in a more defensive manner than I intended. "It looked awfully much like you were drifting off for the third time only this hour, Anakin." 

The tense look my former master gave me caused a quiet sigh to escape my lips. He's disappointed. 

Lately it seems that I have fallen head first into a slump that I have no idea how to get out of. Uwanted attention is the result of several failed missions one after another caused by none other than me. The council is starting to see a pattern in my downfalls and it's showing. 

I haven't been sleeping much, maybe that's why. Though there's not much I can do about it. Every night, nightmares creep into my dreams and wake me up in the middle if the night covered in sweat or just pure anger. This results in me waking up exceedingly early and already in a bad mood every day.

"I'm sorry, Obi-wan. I guess it's just not my day today." A chuckle from the man I hold close as a friend.

"You've been saying that for soon to be a month now. I think it's safe to say that this isn't your YEAR! Not anyone's year, for that matter."

He's right. Recently I've only caused more trouble than I've solved. Even the most simple tasks seem to be enough for me to fall asleep mid battle.

No, not really. 

But close to. I have been fainting a lot due to lack of sleep and at this point I would probably be dead if it wasn't for Obi-wan being there to back me up.

I often stay irritated and on the edge for days, spend as much time as possible alone in my dorm and exercise until I eventually fall asleep of exhaustion. It works most of the time but only for a few hours or so. 

My lifestyle and the choices I'm making is an utter failure. Cause even though someone's almost always there to save my back in times like these, I still fail, and for what, some night terrors?

"What's to discuss at the council meeting today? Anything new?" I ask.

I do probably already know the answer to that. But I'll ask anyway, since we're already heading to the High council chamber, the room where all the wise jedi masters go through important matters happening in the galaxy.

My gaze wanders over the all so familiar temple halls, ancient history patterns draping on the marooned colored fabric covering the once naked stone walls. Right ahead of us are the stairs leading up to the chamber. A small knot of distress froms in my abdomen as I let my feet carry me. Only bad memories from this room. 

I'm a part of the council too, which is the reason I'm heading there with Obi-wan. But the thing is... I'm not a master. I wasn't granted the rank at the end of my training as a padawan, which is a natural part of the process of becoming a jedi knight. 

It has bugged me ever since. Something holds me apart from everyone else. Because even though I'm a council member, I don't feel equal to the remaining 11 knights. 

Even at the very beginning of my journey, the council were much reluctant at even training me in the first place.

"Actually there is. This matter is about you, for a fact. But I was told not to let you know about it until we reach the chamber." Obi-wan replies in a subtle but slightly odd voice.

What?

What couldn't he tell me?

I raise an eyebrow and lock eyes with my friend who now had gained a spark of something I cannot tell; in his eyes. The knot in my stomach thickens.

"Is that so? I don't like the sound by that. Should I be worried. Or more importantly, should I turn my heel already and flee the scene?"

No answer.

I cross my arms, slowing down my pace until it forces Obi-wan to stop walking and eventually confirm or deny my worries.

At first he seem impatient to get to the chamber with me already. Then finally he gives up a sigh and flashes me a genuine bright smile that would leave anyone confused in a situation like this.

"You might not like it at first, but I'm positive that you'll come around and turn out to enjoy it in the end!" He pats me on the shoulder and continues up the stairs.

Now what the ***** is that supposed to mean?

As I pick up my pace once again, a ton of questions build up inside and I swallow down a lump of doubt as I take the last steps up the stairs and into the evocative High council chamber.

Inside is everyone seated as usual and the open view of the nature outside is gloomy and grey due to the rainy weather that has been going on for the entire week.

The first eyes to meet mine are of course master Yoda and master Windu.

A silent welcoming nod from them and I advert me gaze to look around the room once again.

But today it's not as usual. Because there's another person in the room. Someone whom I've never met in my life before; standing in the back of the chamber leaned against the rounded pale wall.

A girl, seemingly around my age or younger. Her posture is upright and the look on her face is blank and absent. 

Then suddenly her expression turns curious and tense as her piercing (e/c) eyes look back at me. She's judging me, looking me up and down, observing and searching.

I only confirm my staring for a few seconds, then look back at the seats in front of me and nod back at the two masters. 

Confused and with a dumbfounded look on my face I move to go take my seat in one of the chairs postioned in a rounding shape due to the dome.

"Welcome, Young Skywalker. Been awaiting you we have!" Yoda exclaims with a sheerful voice as Mace Windu straightens his once laid back posture into a forward and serious look. By the judge of his look, he'll be the next one to talk.

"Don't take your seat just yet, Anakin. As the first matter to bring up on todays agenda involves you specifically, we would like you to stand up just a little longer."

I stop walking and position myself in the center of the chamber as expected from the other council members, the burning eyes of the unknown woman distracting my concentration.

"What is it that you want to discuss?" I ask with hesitation spread all over my face.

The slight crinkle between Mace Windu's eyebrow tells that he seems to struggle with his choice of words for the next coming sentences.

"Well... As a matter of fact it's not really that much to discuss. We have an announcement regarding your work efforts the past month."

My abdomen twist in aversion and reluctantly weigh over my body weight onto one single foot. I can feel my posture sinking the more nervous I get. Of course I knew that I would have to talk about my recent failures with them eventually, but as you do, I just hoped that they would forget and move on.

"Lately we've experienced a... reckless side of yours during your battles or simply by the way you act depending on the day. And judging by the distressed aura you've had for several weeks and the significant tiredness you've been experiencing, we have decided to put you on hold for awhile to attend to other, less energy craving jedi matters."

"Wait, what other jedi matters if not doing the tasks I've been sent out on? I don't need to rest, I just need to gain back my focus somehow!" I insist but it seems to have little to no effect on the man's decision.

"Anakin Skywalker, in concern for your health and with intention to help you grow as a knight and as a person, we've assigned you another a different type of task. A task that we are positive will leave a big and encouraging mark in your growth as a Jedi."

I don't like the sound of this. I think I already know what they mean. The girl and the strange looks I've been receiving... Can only mean-

"Assigned you a padawan, we have! Meet your apprentice, (y/n)!" Yoda utters and points his staff at the girl in the back of the room as a last confirming sign.

...

What.

They assigned me a what?!


	2. Does my training bother you, Master Skywalker?

(Y/n's pov) 

"Assigned you a padawan, we have! Meet your apprentice, (y/n)!"

Silence.  
The powerful and elderly Jedi knight's choice of words seem to have surprised the man, so called Anakin standing in the center of the chamber; along with a few other council members who I assume had been absent or simply not informed during the meetings.   
My so called master stands awfully still and since I'm standing in the back, I'm met with a cold shoulder.  
Normally, or at least what I assume, the master would turn around and great his apprentice in such a situation; then maybe introduce himself a bit further and officially and formally accept said apprentice as his padawan.  
Whereas I'm receiving silent objection as I step forward and position myself beside him, trying to gain some kind of understanding or a sign of his feelings by attempting to lock gaze with him. But he will not look at me and he will not grab my hand when I raise it to imply a handshake. Instead, he leave me cold mid air and gives me the shoulder once again by turning his entire body to face Mace Windu who's been carefully inspecting Anakin's reaction so far. 

"No. No, this is not what I wanted! I'm not fit to mentor a padawan and I thought I made that clear before. I have never once considered being in charge of an apprentice, and to judge by my recent actions and behavior, I am not actually fit for it either!"

The answer came unexpectedly and left an uneasy feeling in the chamber after the words had been said.  
What a jerk.   
For years I've heard all these hot rumors and endless talking from my friend squad about the Anakin skywalker being a Jedi knight an all that. For years my friends have been admiring him on distance and never been able to walk up to him due to his quiet aura around people.   
The people of Coruscant have been whispering and talking about his 'many hard duties' without rest, to save the people of the galaxy from the sith since he's the newest addition to the council, and not to mention, 'the most desirable' one of the Jedi order. In secret and non-secret, they've been jealous of my opportunity to meet him since I started my journey in the arts of the Jedi. Since I was technically to old to be trained when they discovered my midi-chlorian count, it was doubts and debates on whether I should be trained or not. Though when they came across my ability as a talented fast learner, the council decided on attempting a different schedule at a higher pace than the regular learning process, like a speed through. Though they would only teach me about the laws and understandings of the force, then one of the more skilled masters in the physical force fighting would manage the rest. And when the intense period of my training ended, the announcement of my soon to be master being the Anakin Skywalker, it surprised everyone, my friends most of all.  
So now I'm in the High council chambers, ready to leave the endless nights of frustration and stress during the recent years of training behind and begin the last part of my training and become a real Jedi knight. I'm here to meet my master for the first time and get to know him.   
All that and now he doesn't even want me. He never wanted any apprentice, for that matter. But he insulted me as a knight and stepped on my pride.

I slowly withdraw my hand and let it fall to my side, loose and disappointed. Master Yoda let's out a small grunt and speaks up right after.  
"Believing this padawan will give you great insights and knowledge about the force, we do. In need of great guidance and skills young (y/n) is. A talented swordsman and strong with the force. Perfect for each other, you are."

"(Y/n) have been attending to a distinct training schedule unrelated to the guidance plan because of our late discovery of her abilities. Therefore, she's only been studying only the theoretical bits in the principles of the Jedi code, but immersing on a much deeper level than the other younglings. You'll only be in charge of the training in defense and offense in wielding of a lightsaber and by using the force." Mace Windu exclaims in a formal voice.

"Wait, so she's never held a lightsaber before and haven't used any force commands in battle?! Does she know the basics? Anything? How am I supposed to train a complete rookie without the slightest experience?"

Great, more insults. Now he's starting to get on my nerves.

With regained confidence I straighten my posture even more and lift up my chin in a collected manner in an attempt of gaining a few inches compared to the ridiculously taller male.  
"Does my lack of experience and previously advanced training bother you, Master Skywalker?" I speak up uncalled for and the eyes of the pesky man beside me dart onto me and lock my eyes in a dangerous hold.  
Bingo. Hit a nerve, didn't I?

Rumors had been going on for awhile now about Anakin's ending as an apprentice and his new journey as a fully educated Jedi to begin. Only that despite being put on the council of the Jedi, not being granted the rank of master. According to the archives, such thing has never happened before and it was said that Anakin felt humiliated by the downgrading the council pushed upon him. Rumors about him hating being called master by fellow citizens spread quickly after several random encounters with the Jedi knight whom he had responded bitterly to curious questions and uneducated individuals calling him master by accident.  
And now? He knows damn well that the Jedi, including me are aware of his ranking. And by the look in his eyes, he tells me that he knows exactly what I'm trying to accomplish.

Even though his expression tells me another story, he decides to let the affront slip, this time. Though it's clear to everyone that he has nothing to say in return anyway.

"You doubt your skills enough to say you can't train a beginner? Is that what you're implying by objecting and stating offensive matters about me? Maybe Master Obi-wan will be more fit to train me if this is the case, since he has no apprentice presently?" I continue with the mildest hint of mockery in my voice combined with the innocence of a young girl.   
The man before me furrow his eyebrows and flares his nostrils in a heavy exhale of frustration, which I flash him a bright smile in return. The game is on. I've given him a challenge and now is the time where he will either decline or accept.

Mace Windu gets a puzzled look on his face and speaks up a few seconds after with reluctance tainting his choice of words.  
"Perhaps, If Skywalker refuses to train (y/n)... Then Master Kenobi might be the best secondary choice. If he's up for the task, that is." Ending his statement by looking at Obi-wan who nods back in silent approval.  
That seems to set something off in Anakin, because now he's staring into my eyes, deep in thought.   
"...There's no need for that. I will take her as my padawan as expected and I will provide her the knowledge she seek, as her master." 

Yoda then speaks up, with noticeable confusion.  
"Sure about this you are, young Skywalker? Only just begun, your time as a Jedi knight has. Against mentoring (y/n), you seem to be."  
The tall Jedi beside you turns his attention back onto the council and shakes his head, arms now behind his back one hand in the other.  
"I have changed my mind. I believe that I'm the perfect fit for (y/n) and if I'm not, then I will inspire to be and widen my knowledge until I am the mentor she needs." He proclaim with ceremonial voice.

We already know that's gonna be a false claim later on but fine then...  
That seemed to be enough for the council to sit back with a sigh of relief, the tension in the room now vaporized.

"It's decided then. From today and on, (y/n) (s/n) and Anakin Skywalker will share a new journey if knowledge and understanding. They will defend each other's backs in battle and lend a shoulder to rely on in the times of war, as master and padawan. May the force be with you on the way."


	3. I didn't take you for the erotic type!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction! Now, since I just started this account, not a lot of reader's find my works and therefore I would be honored if you would share my story with others who's interested. Hope you enjoy reading it cause I certainly enjoy writing it!

(Anakin's pov)

"It's decided then. From today and on, (y/n) (s/n) and Anakin Skywalker will share a new journey of knowledge and understanding. They will defend each other's backs in battle and lend a shoulder to rely on in times of war, as master and padawan. May the force be with you on the way." 

...  
(S/n)? 

Where have I heard that name before?

———————-

"What are you looking at?" Anakin grumbles at the young girl who from now on is going to be his responsibility, a huge weight on his shoulders that he didn't ask for.

" I can do that myself, you know. Unpack my stuff, I mean." (Y/n) mentions in a subtle voice.

"You took too long. Besides, no one need that much belongings as a Jedi." He replies with an exaggerated sigh at the end, which to he receives a snort from the annoying, rather... tiny girl behind him to the left.   
With reluctance in her body, she has positioned herself in the back of the small room. Meanwhile I'm the one unpacking the stuff arriving at the entrance of the temple after the meeting. So here I am, unfolding some pieces of clothing that I have no idea what it's supposed to be from the absurdly large bag laying on one of the beds that will come to be her sleeping spot. At the opposite side of the room is my bed.   
I know. Do we really have to share a room? It was already rather small for one person to begin with. But apparently it's what the council decided since they considered my previously loud attempts at declining my position as her mentor to be concerning regarding the bond we'll have to create to work together.

The suddenly awkward silence thickening in the room remind me on our way to our room after the council meeting. No one spoke a word through the endless cold corridors, except for a quiet giggle from her side when the baggage got shipped off at the doorstep without anyone available to help. No man or woman could possibly carry luggage that heavy and since (y/n) was the newcomer addition to the temple, it was my duty as master to "treat her welcoming" as Obi wan worded it before we left the meeting.

Isn't she going to speak up soon? This is becoming unpleasant soon. And why wouldn't she defend her belongings in some kind of way. 

I turn my head to look at the (y/n) behind me with a raised eyebrow, digging to the bottom of the package with my hands to single out all the clothes in a pile for her to put in her personal wardrobe later on as I go.  
She's standing with her arms crossed loosely in front of her chest with her back slightly arched back. Brows furrowed in... is that distress? And her teeth lightly pinching the side of the bottom lip. The look on her face is overall surprising, since this is a new emotion for me to discover from her.

Is she... anxious? Or embarrassed? No, that can't be. Judging on what I've seen of her so far, she wouldn't be embarrassed of such words.

"What's up with that face you're making? Am I doing something wrong?" I ask and go back to focusing on the giant mountain of clothes. I move aside what appears to some simple looking jewelry in plain silver and gather them together and handing them to the hands of the eyes burning a cavity in my back with her stares.

"No, not really." She replies to which I'm starting to grow irritated by her vague replies. 

I watch her carefully fold the jewelry in her hands like they were precious diamonds. She seems get distracted and takes a closer look on the fragile chains before placing them in a box on a shelf above her bed.

"Then what is it? And don't say nothing because I despise dry responses and dogged answers."

She takes my side by the bed and lock gaze with me, arms now folded in a defensive manner and her shin raised high. 

"There's really nothing. And I choose to answer what pleases me, with or without your approval. You'll just have to get used to it."

Sigh. 

Of all padawans, why an annoying one? Why not someone who actually behave in a respectful manner?

I grunt loudly and rip out a random handful of fancy fabrics, unfolding them out of curiosity for what kind of clothing taste this girl has since there had to be at least a thousand pair of everything. To my surprise the delicate fabric belonged to...undergarments! And not just any type. The provocative kind with laces all over and in every color possible, matching pairs and all that. The patterns of the undergarments all had mesmerizing patterns and smaller gems decorating the hems, along with long ribbons sewed onto as well... for whatever reason I can't figure out. I have no idea what some of the pieces are for but it doesn't take a genius to figure out the meaning behind the seductive clothing.

With a short laughter and a mischievous grin plastered onto my lips and with raised eyebrows, I hold up the undergarments and slightly wave them back and forth in a showing manner while whirling one of the lacy lingerie around my index finger mockingly.

"Packing only the most necessary stuff, are we? I didn't take you for the erotic pining kind of girl but I guess we all have our inner animal that has to be let out sometimes. But on Jedi duty? You're a naughty girl!" 

I laugh as I watch (y/n) peek over my shoulder in utter confusion before seeing the lingerie wrapped in my hands. The look on her face is priceless as her eyes wide in awareness, cheeks immediately flushing red like a tomato. She stutters inconsistently and swat the undergarments out of my hands and-

=SLAM=

With a single motion, she crashes into me using the side of her hip to make me lose balance and dash me down onto the floor with a loud thud while rapidly gathering the lingerie and stuff it between the space of the mattress and the headboard of her bed. 

Ow.  
My butt hurts.

"T-Those aren't mine!" She stammer along with incoherent cuss words to coat her discomfort. 

Her face looks like it's about to explode any second and it's a damn funny thing to witness. How the "to proud to surrender" quickly turned into a blushing mess in about seconds! The way she could go over the edge like that and lose all sense of fitting behavior for the sake of her pride even though it was too late.

"Is that so? It sure looked like it, especially since you decided it was necessary to sweep me off my feet like that. Very cute but I think you're actually supposed to make me land on the bed and not on the floor." I claim and lay back on the ground, letting my elbows rest behind my back and onto the floor to maintain an upright position.

(Y/n) clench her fist in frustration and starts flailing furiously with her free hand in quick motions as she speaks.

"The lingerie really aren't mine. My friends were the ones packing my belongings. This is just a cruel joke by their doing!" She pauses and stops flailing for a few seconds as she linger with her eyes on mine with a mildly disgusted look on her face. Instead she sighs and crosses her arms once again.

"Apparently they find you very... Appealing to the eye. Sexy, if I should word it like they do."

"And why don't you?" I ask, not in a provocative tone, but like it's the most normal thing ever. 

Truth to be told, I'm not used to being called hot. Or anything about my appearance in general, for that matter. And to be honest, I don't care that much about it either. I shouldn't care about it and I don't. Especially not from this annoying gremlin. But since I'm going to be stuck with her for quite a while, I better make my time interesting and entertaining by teasing the crap out of her.

"Because you're grumpy, selfish, whiny and you've been a total jackass towards me since from the second I met you!" She exclaims with slightly raised voice.

I chuckle. 

"At least I am a fine piece of ass then." 

...  
"And this ass is hurting from being SHOVED onto the ground."

By those words I only receive a snort, which then follows with her stomping her foot and snarling with clenched fists.

"There's nothing 'fine' about you except how easily shoved you are. And besides, I would never do that... action, with you."

Damage taken.

"I'm hurt" I yelp, gripping with one hand to my chest in a clawing motion and gasping dramatically, meanwhile sobbing into my shoulder. All this theatre act to get the satisfaction of seeing her proud smile turn into a bitter grin and her smooth skin turn into crinkles of distress.

"Don't be. Cause even if I wanted to.. wanted to push you onto the bed, the council would never approve since it's forbidden to engage in a relationship as a Jedi knight."

Forbidden... yeah, it's forbidden. Everyone's aware of that since it's a major sacrifice to make in terms of becoming a warrior of peace. A sacrifice not everyone would be able to make. So why did she decide to give up love? She doesn't seem like the type to want a life alone, nor does she seem like she's fully accepted it yet.

I exhale heavily and sit up, tucking my legs beneath me, pulling me up from the ground in an effortless motion. I then sit down onto my bed, leaned forwards, hands resting by my sides.

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. So you might say, that we're encouraged to love." 

(Y/n) carefully takes in my movements and the smirk tugging on my lips before she rolls her eyes and turn around to continue sorting out her belongings into the wardrobe.

"It's still forbidden. No matter how you define it. Go find someone else to tease because I don't find it flattering. I could hit you up with one of my friends, if you're as horny as you imply to be."

Someone else... But I don't really mean it. And even if I did want to be intimate with a person, I doubt her friends would transcend the looks of (y/n). There's no denying her attractiveness. But her rude and disrespectful behavior towards me as her master really is the opposite of arousing.

"Hm... well enough on that topic. We've wasted enough time doing nothing. The first thing to do on out schedule today is...

While tapping on a small screen attached to the wall right beside me, I look up (y/n)'s name in the register to see her training schedule.

(S/n)... Again with that name...

"Alright, the first thing of our schedule is...   
grocery shopping? Wait what?   
Milk, eggs... long bananas.   
This can't be it. I refuse to believe that it is."

A small giggle escape (Y/n)'s lips as she waves a dismissive hand in the air, busy folding a crimson tunic and putting it into her drawer.

"Well I did hear Master Windu permit Obi wan to make up a fitting schedule for us weekly. And that you were supposed to inform him about my improvements and all that every two days to track my learning. He must've seen this as an opportunity to mess with you."

Is Obi wan in charge and why didn't I know? More importantly, why did no one tell me that I'm supposed to report my padawan's progress to him? Was I just to find out by myself or not do my job correctly because someone figured out I would just know? And even though I am the one mentoring her, Obi wan is still the one really in charge? Even after I made it clear to the council that he wouldn't be needed. That I could prove I am enough for her, as her master.

I stand up and step towards the doors, grabbing two wooden staffs used for lightsaber training. Of course the balance is way off since where the hilt is supposed to be is much lighter than the rest of the stick. But it's the closest thing to a lightsaber for training without the risk of her hurting herself or me.

With a yank I let the staff tumble through the air in a spinning motion to where (y/n) is busy folding her clothes. With ease she catches it seemingly without struggle, though with an expression like a question mark plastered above her head.

Decent reaction skills. Not bad at all. A relief to be sure.

"I refuse to go grocery shopping when we have more important work to do. Do take my advice on changing into a bit more suitable clothing for improving your movements, before we start. I'll be waiting in the training area when you're ready."


	4. You sir, are a danger to society.

(Y/n)'s pov

"Cut low!"  
...  
"Your grip is too loose."

"See what you did there? You left me an open area."

"Too slow!"  
...  
"You're not maintaining distance!"

"It's block, thrust, then avoid. Not the other way around!"

"Get up on your feet again! Your enemy wouldn't wait for you to recover!"

———————

"Let's call it quits. We're not going to make any further progress when you're in this state anyway."

Breathe. I can't breathe.  
Pain. I can't feel my leg.  
I feel nauseous.

He's absolutely crazy. A sadist, that's what he is!

"I'm aware it is your first time, but even as a beginner, you should be able to at least find ONE mistake in my moves and take advantage of that. I gave you several to spot out."

I hate you. You're a danger to all students and to society. You should be locked in a cave for everyone's safety if you call this training.

"Though, I am much impressed by your patience and strength. Not every student I've sparred with is able to take an ass-whooping for three hours straight."

So there's more of you're victims, huh? Where are they now these days? In the freezer or dumped in a bush behind an old building?

"You're insane!" I spit out with a muffled growl, forcing my arms to bear my body into what would feel like an upright sitting position, though all I feel right now is pain. With blurry vision, I rub my eyes hazily and glare forwards the tall shape of my tormentor from my spot on the floor. 

And how did I end up on the floor? I don't even remember. I must have fallen or fainted and then gained back consciousness right after. All I feel is the numbness of my legs, my arms crying out in terror and the bruises aching and pounding on my outer things, hips, shoulders and back.

He did not hold back like he promised he would. He just went straight onto beating me and commanding me on how to defend myself. He whammed my back like it was nothing and hit me in my sides like he actually tried to cut through. A few hits to the back of my head made me lose my focus and at that point, I was unable to gain anything from his commands.  
Now, I am a beginner. But I know damn well that you don't need to thrust that hard because of the extreme heat radiating from the lightsaber. So why is he trying to break my bones with a plain stick when he could do much worse with any other weapon available in this room?

"No, you're not listening to what I'm saying. I need to slap enough information into your thick skull for you to be able survive an ambush at our temple or while out on the streets. That's why you learn the basics at the very start of your training. Now I have teach you from the very beginning within an unknown time limit that could go on forever or end out of nowhere. As my padawan, you're a great target for anyone out to hurt me or you."

He keeps on lecturing me like this each hour but my ears has stopped listening for some reason. My brain just doesn't process what he says. Though I'm not saying no to a little peace and quiet.

"I am able to defend myself, just not against you. Yet. Besides, You're not one of the best swordsmen to walk this path only to be killed off out of nowhere. Aren't you supposed to defend me until I am able to wield a lightsaber, anyway? I don't think we're in that much of a danger."  
I exclaim, closing my eyes in order to block out the blurry shapes around me. Excessive problems is the last I need.  
All I need right now is a shower, some food and sleep.

I'm so tired...

"You think that's the case? What would you say if someone came barging in and struck me down right in front of you, right this moment?" He asks and I can feel him crouching down to my level, making his way to my side and leaning his face close to mine. 

The slight movements in the air and the smell of pine trees and freshly shed rain wash over me like a waterfall gives it away. He's close, but his voice is irritated and short.

"Thank you." I mumble, my voice fading away as the aching in my head reminds me of the recent three hours of torture.

Anakin scoffs and immediately moves away from me, getting up on his feet and turning to the door as I open my eyes again.

"Very funny. I'm gonna take a shower and head to the dining room after. Meet me there in an hour." He snarls and picks his staff back up, reaching out a hand for the door and opening it quickly.

"Anakin?" I ask and bite my lip, folding out the wrinkles on my tunic as gaze towards the boy with the golden locks.

"What?" 

Simple and short. He doesn't want to talk to me. Or be near me at all, for the moment. I guess it has something to do with hunger since he seems eager to have dinner.

"... Where are the women's showering rooms?"

He sighs and lets the door slide open a bit wider. A silent invitation.

"Get up and I'll show you."

*Time skip after shower*

I'm so hungry. My stomach is growling at me like it had gone days since the last meal.

With a sigh and a few cuss words I position myself in front of the full size mirror hung on the wall beside the end of my bed. Light fingertips carefully travel along with the series of bruises on my skin, revealing more and more of them the further up the oversized shirt I put on. 

Turns out, the so called friends of mine forgot or simply ignored packing any kind of warm clothing with thick fabric. So now I'm left with only uncomfortable ridiculous lingerie and thin, armless tops to wear. 

I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm cold and about to punch the first person to walk closer than three meters near me. I'm tired of my master, angry that he doesn't seem to take my needs into consideration in his training methods, upset that he find it so easy to blow a clean hit with his staff without holding back, seemingly without feeling any kind of guilt for causing me pain. I'm sad that he has these unreasonable high expectations about me that I couldn't possibly reach up to at my first day of training, mad that I'm stuck with limited, embarrassing clothing that I have absolutely no use for as a Jedi anyway.

But most of all right now, I am frustrated about the temperature of the nights in Coruscant this season. The ridiculously cold nights leaves every bedroom, every hallway and every household feeling like it's mid-season winter. The chilly air has spread to my very core and I have nothing warm to put on.

The only option left is to...  
Screw it.  
I don't have the consciousness to care at this point. He will just have to suck it up and accept it.

*Time skip to dinner time*

With a large plate of food and another growl from my stomach, I position myself at a round table where my master and Obi wan are eating their dinner already. Of course they didn't wait for me, what did I expect?

Both the men look up to greet me but freezes in their action with their mouth slightly widened in surprise. Obi wan turns his head slightly to Anakin with a raised eyebrow, to which Anakin responds with an aggressive shoulder shrug, hands up in defense.

Do they really have to make such a deal out of it? I'm just cold...

I sit down unto the remaining chair with a bounce.

Ouch. Shouldn't have done that.

A list of cuss words enter my lips until I've emptied out my entire vocabulary as a sharp pain shoot up from my behind and through the rest of my body. That damn training session.

And why are they so surprised. Well of course I stole the only available warm piece of clothing at my reach; a worn out white tunic with long sleeves and a collar. From Anakin's drawer.

"Why... that's mine-"

"Shut up! Don't you think I know that?" I hiss, teeth blared and a wild look displaying in my eyes.

That successfully makes Anakin stop mid-sentence and pull his hands down under the table, tilting his head with a confronting glare.

"Then why are you-" Obi wan attempts to ask but just like Anakin, gets cut off with a snarl and a hush.

"If you would just let me talk, please. So, some bimbos called my friends from back home asked me last week if they could be the ones packing my stuff and ship it to the temple as an act of kindness to relieve the stress I've been feeling lately. Of course they took the opportunity to mess with me and only send thin, shoulder less tops for me to wear. And on top of that, a bunch of yucky lingerie that look like it belongs to a prostitute. Therefore I'm stuck with uncomfortable underwear and fabric as thin as paper for me to wear. And long story short, I'm cold. And I have non fucks to give."

Putting his tea cup to his lips, Obi wan lets out a chuckle before taking a sip.

"Man, I hate when that happens. I would be furious at my friends."

Anakin grins all of a sudden and speaks up to his former master.

"Don't be silly, master. You don't have any friends."

I sigh dramatically at the two of them and dive into the mountain of food in front of me. As they're almost done with their own plates I feel like I should hurry. I don't want to keep them waiting impatiently anyway. I can't take more of Anakin's shit.

"Then what are you?" Obi wan replies as he cuts up a strange looking fruit and inspects it with confusion written all over his face.

"I'm your daughter, of course. We've been through this several times already." 

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting."

An entire conversation I couldn't possibly recap later on or even understand right now takes on as I eat, very word more meaningless than the previous ones.  
... What?  
Are they...

I can't find anything fitting to say. I don't know how to respond mentally either. I can only stare in silence.

What are they talking about? Is this their way of joking?

As if like the whole thing was scripted, already planned out before I got here, the two men look up at me with a causal expression and speaks up in unison.

"What?"

I shake my head and finish the last piece of food on my plate. 

"Nevermind... Come to our dorm when you're done eating, Master Skywalker. I'm going to call it a day."

I wave Obi wan a silent good night and get up off the table. Tired and numb legs cause me to not put my feet where I wish them to be and the chair hooks onto my ankle. 

Please, not now. I can't stand anymore!

I stumble out of the room clumsily and quickly leave with a deep frown as the loud laughter of one Anakin Skywalker, echoes out through the corridors and into the silent night.


	5. Looks like I won't be needed after all!

Anakin's pov

*One week later*

"And you're sure you can handle this?" 

The obnoxious girl walking in front of me turns her head backwards to meet my question with a smile.

"Well of course! What, you're worried about my safety, huh?"

So optimistic... Especially considering this is her first task. It's not a complicated one, at least that's what I'm guessing since the council directly went to her and asked if she felt ready, with my guidance, of course. And I guess her excitement has to do with the fact that it's her first day outside the temple this week ever since we started her training.   
And sure, she's gained knowledge since her first day but it's not to remarkable lengths. Besides, she still continues to argue about the staff being too unbalanced at the 'hilt'. And without doubt, it is. But that should not be a functional error for a Jedi, considering that you can't always know what kind of tools you'll find at hand. 

Since I don't deem her fit for a lightsaber, while on our way to this task, we went into a rather... sketchy shop to buy her a weapon. The ones catching her attention were to my surprise, two short bladed daggers with a serrated edge. When we entered the shop, a simple sword came to mind for her to use, plus that she would get to practice more with a balanced blade as well. Though, the weird light in her eyes were almost giving off actual sparkles and with that said, I bought them for her.

Thus, simple blades of steel would never make any difference in a fight against someone using a lightsaber. But considering we're out to hunt down a smuggler dealing with unauthorized drugs, spotted in a mall on Coruscant's center parts, coming cross an obstacle wielding one is highly unlikely. 

Limited information were given to us other than we were to watch out for someone wearing a green seal of a crooked lizard claw. It's the company's signature sign used to help buyers identify their seller, and in our case, our target. Sure, it's a vague task and not very complicated but it fits (y/n) and her current skill level. Besides, this drug called Pixie dust is known for causing the user to behave extremely lustful and even violent if provoked. So it should be a relief to get that behavior off the mall since it's causing bothersome scenes and fights repeatedly. And what's worth mentioning is that the same seal has been spotted at different factory chains all around the galaxy dealing with unauthorized weaponry and human trafficking. Therefore, arresting one of them and interrogating them would lead us to new information about this league, for later use.

(Y/n) slows down her pace and join my side, one hand resting on her hip and the other one twirling one of the daggers between her thumb and index finger.

"What if I am? Would that be so strange? You're my responsibility, after all. Besides, I highly suggest you putting that thing back where it can't be seen before entering the mall. The citizens here will feel unsafe if they see you flailing it carelessly like that."

She returns it to her belt with a nod and runs a hand through her (h/c) locks, strands smooth as silk glowing in the bright afternoon sun. The sun looks so radiant on her skin, a phenomenon I have not seen, or at least noticed on anyone before. I have never bothered to look for details like that regarding anyone, but it was almost impossible not to see on (y/n).

"It's not strange. I just don't hear you saying nice things to me very often. It's a pleasant change for once."

Nice things, huh? I don't think I have that much nice to say about you, my dear.

I chuckle, which causes her to look at me with searching eyes and a tilted chin. Her bottom lip twists slightly before she speaks up.

"What's funny?"

I shake my head and flash her a smile as I reach up to pat her shoulder.

"Nothing. I just find you kind of adorable when you're not super loud and annoying."

The streets are crowded with all kinds of people as always. Stressed moms and dads carrying their children, working men and women in a hurry, to senior married couples showing affection in public. At every shop, there's always an employee promoting their agency while inviting costumers into their outlet. Citizens of all kinds of species from all around the galaxy eating at the outside service of the food chains and stressed waiters hurrying to serve their guests food and drinks.

The remarkable tower aligned with several buildings attached to another with glass windows all over is right ahead of us. I speed up my pace and go ahead to open up one of the entry doors for my padawan. 

She stares me blank in the eyes and walks through with quick steps. Inside there's citizens filling up the spaces while doing things like chatting in groups, shopping groceries or buying drinks at the bar. (Y/n) stops a few shops in and turns around to look at me.

"If there's one thing I'm not, then that's adorable. Intimidating, maybe. Adorable.." she snorts and crosses her arms.

"Never."

"Sure , what about sweet and cuddly then?" I tease and reach out a hand to pinch her cheek.

She swats away my hand and points a tense, angry finger at me. The people around us doesn't seem to notice our quarrel and I think that's just perfect. We've fooled around enough. It's time to actually concentrate on the task.

"I'll cut you." She whispers and blares her teeth. I raise a sloppy hand and shakes it slightly as I continue walking.

"Yeah, yeah. Do that later. We have a task to complete."

I turn my gaze just in time to watch her roll her eyes at me with an exaggerated head turn.

Though I should have looked where I was going, cause neither were the woman hurrying with a bag of groceries in front of me.

*thud*

The elderly woman bumps into me with such force that it causes both of us to tumble over and fall to the floor. A lot of heads turn in curiosity and I cuss silently at the unwanted attention.

"Excuse my acquaintance, miss! Let me help you up..." (y/n) exclaims and quickly moves to kneel down beside the woman and hold a firm, steady grip on her shoulders. 

So she helps a random woman rather than helping her master? Ridiculous...

She lifts the lady back up on her feet and picks up some fruits that had fallen out of her bag. The lady looks at her and starts smiling.

"(Y/n)! How good it is too see you again. I was just shopping some refreshments for Mister (s/n), you know how your father gets when he ends a meeting without his favorite meal!"

Mister (s/n)? Who's this woman and why isn't her father shopping his own groceries? It can't be (Y/n)'s mother since the lady calls him by mister, right?

(Y/n) freezes and glances at me, lips slightly parted in some kind of surprise.

Interesting. Why did that startle her all of a sudden... and why is she looking for my reaction?

"Yeah, I know that..."

"Well well, time is running and so should I. I gotta go but it was nice meeting you. Take care, dear!"

I grunt loudly and get back up with a little help from a bench right beside me, using it as mainstay. (Y/n) looks after the old lady as she stumbles away through the shops and out through the entrance. I position myself in front of my apprentice and take a firm grip around her arm, tugging her along and further into the mall.

"Who was that? You seemed oddly quiet and acted pretty suspicious when she mentioned your father, you know."

She yanks her arm away, holding it close to her other hand as she takes a few steps to the side to add walking distance.

"That, was my father's maid. And the reason I acted weird is because my father is Hiram (s/n). I'm sure you've met him already." She exclaims and walks ahead and into one of the shops selling what appears to be magic potions and supplements alike.

Wait.  
Senator Hiram (s/n)! That's why her surname seemed familiar...   
That man is a total asshole, And more importantly, he absolutely despise the Jedi code.

"Your father is a Senator, not to mention that he hate the Jedi and what we we stand for; And you choose to defy him by turning to the Jedi temple shape your life according to the Jedi code?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She sighs and puts a hand to her forehead.

"Maybe I could tell you some other time. But right now we have other things to focus on."

I nod.

"I'll take the right section of the shops, you go with the left. We'll search through all of them eventually and meet up at 'The rumbling horse''s bar at the end of the hall." I say and head to the section opposite of (y/n). 

Enough time wasted.

*time skip*

...  
"(Y/n)! Over here! Heeey giirllll, you here for a drink? And you brought a hottie with you too! 

...WAIT, IS THAT ANAKIN SKYWALKER?"

Excuse me? What?

Two drunk girls are standing by the bartenders bench, one drink in each hand. The one shouting is tall and red haired while the second one is even shorter than (y/n). 

How is that possible? 

They wave their arms and the red haired one attempts to wolf-whistle but ends up spitting and laughing instead.

(Y/n) and I had headed to The rumbling horse after failed attempts at finding anyone with the green seal. We asked around with caution as well, leading us to the crowded bar. Most of all, we wanted to question the owner if any strange people had visited the bar repeated times. But it apparently looked like it wasn't gonna be that easy.

"Shush, Deborah! You're causing a scene!" (Y/n) whisper aggressively while flailing a hand furiously.   
She then groan and hurries to clasp a hand over the laughing girls mouth. The shorter girl now beside (y/n) giggles and tries to twirl a strand of (y/n)'s hair, to which (y/n) grabs her arms and twists it in her grip with a growl. The shorter girl whine and shouts.

"Ow, (y/n)! Let me go!"

Sigh.

"I assume these are the friends you've been cussing about?" 

Deborah turns her gaze that was previously locked onto (y/n), to focus onto mine... Well, I wouldn't say focusing. More like trying to. Seems like the alcohol has gotten to her way worse than her shorter friend.   
Deborah's eyes are TRYING to focus onto mine but instead they keep twitching and turning like her vision is spinning.   
I've seen that sign one too many times and would much rather skip it today.

"Hells yeah we are! And you're one lucky guy to meet us!" Deborah yells and ends up laughing again, snorting in the process. 

"(Y/n), we can't stay here if they're going to fool around like that." I grunt and glare at the two girls while scanning through the closest people standing beside us.

So far no green seal, just some man with a leather jacket full of different patches and stickers. I exhale heavily and turn back my attention to (y/n) just in time to see her friends stumbling their way to me, their feet barely carrying their running.

Instinctively I move away, letting my feet carry me to the side from where I previously stood. I arch my back and position myself in a low key battle stance, ready for a heavy impact if the two of them tries another attempt at whatever they were trying. 

The girls's piercing laughter stops as they run past me and stop. Confused eyes stare back at me in shock and I prepare for another attack. 

Then (y/n)'s, now comforting voice, calls out to me and I gaze at her with widened eyes.

'What are you doing?!' She mouths to me while moving her lips audibly. Her eyes then dart back and forth from my hand to my eyes and I look down in hesitation. 

Oh. I see.

Apparently, while dodging the crazy girls, my hand had gone to the handle of my lightsaber by automacy. I had been close to ignite it and ruin our probably non existent cover.

"Oops...Sorry, (y/n)." I say with hesitation and laugh nervously at a glaring (y/n), visibly gritting her teeth through her plump.. soft looking lips... What am I doing? My brain must be affected by the strong scent of alcohol, as thick as a wall in here. Yeah, that's it. That's why.

Deborah and her yet unnamed friend regain their balance and head towards me a second time just as I'm about to sneak away to the other side of the bar, to which I immediately leap away and walk behind (y/n) with my back against the bar desk, leaning to grip her shoulders in a tight grip, using her as a shield.  
(Y/n) sigh and turn her head to look at me, her left hand clenching lightly into a fist.

"Do they scare you that much?"

"Don't blame me, they're drunk, loud and without care!" I answer in defense and duck my head instantly as the two girls position themselves in front of (y/n).

...  
"Ay, sweetheart! Melisma! Did you find another man while I was gone?"

Come on, not another one.

The shorter girl, now known as Melisma, squeals excitedly and hugs the arm of a human guy in leather robe walking up behind her. His eyes are big and underlined with some kind of dark paint and the stubble on his chin and jaw reveals that he hasn't shaved for awhile. 

He scoffs and waves at (y/n) and I, his hand combing through short and spiked hair put up in a read headband. He holds a large class of some blue sparkling liquid in his right hand and takes a big sip of it.

"And may I ask who it is that you've met today, Melisma?" (Y/n) asks and draw a tired hand above her eyes and leans it down her chin. I straighten my position and let go of her shoulders to relieve her of some tension.

"Oh (y/n), This is Jax! We met an hour ago and he's sooo funny! We've been chatting ever since he went to attend some guy in the corner and then you guys came! Isn't it a coincidence! You bring your hot Jedi boyfriend here and I find myself a good looking man the same day." Melisma stops talking and leans her cheek on in the palm of Jax's right hand that he previously used to tickle her neck.

"He, is NOT my boyfriend!" (Y/n) exclaims with raised and irritated voice, her cheeks tainted red already.

Jax's previously happy and relaxed smile seem to stiffen and he slowly retract his hand from the short girl's grasp. His eyes watch mine carefully but still with attempted happiness. He then scratches his chin and chuckle at the woman clinging to his arms.

That's when I see it. The green seal of a lizard claw. It's a ring on his left thumb and he's noticeably trying to hide it be turning the seal at the opposite direction while trying to act as normal as before.

(Y/n) glance at me and I nod back in response.

Great, she's noticed too.

I move out from my hideout behind (y/n) and take a step forward to greet Jax who now is inspecting me carefully.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jax. Have we met before? I swear that I've seen you somewhere but it escapes my memory! Now, would you like to follow me and discuss the matter outside of the bar where we can hear each other better?" I smile and cross my arms in front of my chest.

But Jax seems to know what's about to happen, cause without blinking, he yanks his glass forward and causes the blue liquid to spill in my face. At the same time I feel two hands shoving me backwards and hear running feet. (Y/n) swear loudly and calls out to me.

"I'll go get him." She then darts after the fleeing man and I'm left at the bar floor.

Whatever liquid he threw at me, it's working just the way he wanted.

I quickly help myself up and try to brush the burning sensation out of my eyes. After one failed attempt, I try to locate myself out of the door with a little help from the image of the room I previously made up.   
I hear grunts and shouting as I bump into a load of people on my way out, excusing myself with a tense hand above my aching eyes.

After a few seconds I regain my vision and head right, out of the exit doors of the mall. 

To be honest, there's really just two paths they could've gone and I'm just choosing the exit because it's the closest way out on the streets. 

I run outside and try to follow the track of shocked expressions by the passing peoples to guid me. A frightened man and an angry girl leaping through the streets and disturbing the slow paced citizens would surely be a sight enough for people to react to.

A few minutes later the vague sound of steel against steel catches my attention and I head to a smaller street where the sound came from. I then find (Y/n) and Jax in a blind alley, Jax clutching aggressively to a long bladed dagger of unknown sort and (Y/n) with her twin blades drawn out. 

The alley is long and narrow which doesn't leave enough space for me to ignite my lightsaber... I don't have any other weapon on me either...

She must have chased him into this dead end which caused him to draw weapon as the only remaining solution left for him.

But maybe my help isn't needed. He's certainly not professional on wielding a dagger but not bad either, and (y/n) seem to be getting an idea of how to counter the dealer's attacks.

Her quick feet easily bring her to the places she wants and her quick reactions cause her to evade Jax's attempts.  
Jax leap forward with a growl and attempts to cut low with intention of slashing her right hip, to which (y/n) block his attack, locking his blade shut with hers crossed against each other. She then raise her left leg and kick the man right in his abdomen. Once to make him stumble backwards to gain some space and twice to force him to twirl sideways, back now facing her. 

Impressive. A flawed move, in it's own way but not if it's done right. And she remembered to enhance the gap between them. In a close battle with relatively short blades like these it's even more important to gain some distance and that's exactly what she's done.

Jax quickly spin around to face (y/n) once again and leaps forward to attack once again. (Y/n) separates her feet in a hunched forward battle stance and skid to the side as an attempt at regaining her lost advantage, but Jax puts his dagger back into his belt, stopping her getaway while taking a hostile grip around her left arm. Hands stubborn and confident, he hold her in a tight grip and puts himself into a tense stance. Her struggling following right after is useless, his grip doesn't change the slightest.

That's when it hits me, what he's intending to do. Panic wash over me like a tidal wave and the still glowing sun suddenly feels cruel and burning. One wrong turn and I could lose her, the Jedi order would lose her. But will she handle it on her own if I choose to stand by and watch?

Jax blare his yellow stained teeth at (y/n), suddenly and grabs her right wrist as well, forcing her own dagger so slash forward to the direction of her neck.

One blow and her fragile neck would...

I prepare to run at (Y/n)'s aid, hand hovering just above my lightsaber. But before I get the chance to do any of that, (y/n) growls and twists her arm in a bent angle, using her elbow to knock Jax's arm upwards and away from her neck.

Instead, the tip of the twin blade graces the right chin of (y/n) on it's way from her body and she lets out a hiss. 

She yank her wrists out of the man's grasp, causing him to lose balance and take a few steps to regain it. Right after, she use her right elbow to whack him at the back of his head.  
With reflexes quick as ever and fury tainting her eyes, she then leaps forward in a high cut, slash him in the left shoulder.

Jax roar out in pain and cradle his wound, spinning around to prepare another attack by the girl wounding him so badly.

That's when I decided that they've had enough fun for today.

I leap forward on quick feet and pull out the handle of my lightsaber. The sound of the blade igniting itself causes the man to snap his attention at the much more dangerous threat. His eyes widen in shock as the glowing blue light display at the thick walls like ocean waves and he squint his eyes in discomfort.

(Y/n) takes the man's temporary confusion as her cue and grab his shoulders in a steady hold. 

Jax immediately try to spin around but falls short on his feet as she use her leg to thrust the shallow crook of the opposite side to his kneecaps outwards. The unprepared impact causes the man's knee to bend forward and his entire weight clash into the hard concrete.   
She then drops her twin blades to the side and yank the man's own dagger out of his fist, pulling his arms behind his back and putting a foot to his back.   
Jax attempts to get up on his feet but the weight of (Y/n)'s entire body pressured onto her foot makes it an uneven fight and he goes limp, laying back onto the ground with a thud.

"Well, it looks like I'm not needed after all. I'm impressed, (y/n), I really am." I say with praising voice and pull back my turned off lightsaber into it's belt. 

(Y/n) tilt her head upwards with a proud grin, though she's squinting her right eye as a reaction to the sharp, stinging cut on her cheek.

The cut is about 3 inches long and the end is slightly tilted upwards by the impact of her whacking his arm upwards. Blood is streaming down her cheek and continuing down the lean neck.

"Though there is a lot of things that need to improve... Anyway, how's the wound? Do you think you'll need immediate medical care?"

I pull out a small rounded device into my palm and push down a button, sending away a communication line to the high council chambers.

(Y/n) shrugs her shoulders and fights back another getaway attempt from the man below her.

"It's not that deep, it just burns. No muscles or nerves damaged, from what I can tell. It probably just needs a wash and then I'm good."

I nod and turn my attention back at the small screen igniting from the communication device in my hand. 

A hologram of Mace Windu display above the surface of the device and I hold it up to eye level.

"Master Windu. The task is completed. (Y/n) successfully caught the dealer you were looking for and we're in immediate need of some backup."

The Jedi knight clasp his hand together and bows his head formally.

"Great work, Skywalker, (s/n). Send us your current position and we'll send over Obi wan along with some clones to handle things further. After that, feel free to take the rest of the day off. Your service isn't needed for the rest of the day."


	6. That's all I ask of you.

(Y/n)'s pov

"Though, what do you want to do now? I assume that you want to stay in the city for awhile, since your mood is so great."

Damn right, I feel good!  
I don't think I have felt this good since I first begun my training as a Jedi. 

I have waited for so long to be sent out on my first mission. All that training and I finally got to prove to myself that I actually learned by it.   
Especially this week.   
Fighting against one of the strongest Jedi without any mercy really caused my self esteem to drop as a newbie.   
But today I finally got to experience sweet success of accomplishing something great for awhile. And sure, maybe the task wasn't any hard, but accepted a challenge and I succeeded. And on top of that, I have been inside the boring walls of the Jedi temple the entire week and it was about time that I got to go out.  
I want to hold on to this... feeling, as long as I can.

" I thought we could take a look around the area while we are still here. There were flyers and posters about there being a carnival not far away from here. My friends wanted me to check it out with them but I didn't want to go."

I turn my head backwards to smile at the man with the piercing blue eyes. He always make sure to walk about six feet behind me for some reason. And I always catch him studying my every move every time I turn around.

I don't think he's realized that his staring is making me slightly uncomfortable but I don't plan to tell him either. He's that kind of guy that would space off into another reality and do stuff on autopilot. Besides, he's the only man that I'd be the most okay with staring like that. Because he is my master. And because of the bond we're supposed to create.  
I still don't like him that much. He's been an asshole like always until now. One day with Anakin in a great mood isn't gonna make up for his usual rude behavior.

"But going there with me isn't a problem then? Should I be flattered or take that as a red flag?" My master says and let out a grin, his eyes squinting due to the bright sun.

The sun. Isn't it wonderful? How one glowing star so far away can cause such warmth to tingle all senses? Not just the feel of its shine, but also how significantly lighter the mood gets when there's nice weather outside. Especially since it's been cloudy and raining all week and this is the first day when the sun decided to enlighten Coruscant with its embrace.

"You should feel very flattered, regarding the fact that I consider the people I go with to be half the experience." I exclaim and sigh, deciding to quicken up my pace and reach out a hand to tug my master along by the shoulder.

"Now, hurry a little. It gets cold when the sun disappear for the night."  
When I once again turn my gaze at him, sighs of a man deep in though display on his face.

"Then I shall do my best to make this visit a blast. To bad you didn't steal my tunic again, for this occasion, though." He grin once again and gets up in my face with a mixture of daring and laughing eyes.

I award his words with a light punch on the shoulder and a scoff.

*Time skip*

"The sky is darkening for tonight, (Y/n). We should be making our way back home." Anakin speaks up from a previous moment of silence. He then gather some of the prizes won by us at the carnival.

Funny. We went there to have a good time and that's exactly what we got.  
Though, we made a competition out of every game possible. Who could win the most stuffed animals in 10 minutes, who could finish a candy apple on shortest amount of time and the third competition ending up being the one to decide a winner. Who could down a glass of hot sauce without showing the most pain.  
I won, because of my high tolerance for spicy food. And of course I didn't tell Anakin about my large advantage in the last competition.  
Well, he figured it out anyway and claim that I cheated. I guess he's right, too.   
But as I recall, there wasn't any specific rules about such things.

I nod and get up on my feet from where we were previously sitting, grabbing some of the remaining prizes, stuffing them into a bag bought along with winning them.

As the competition was over, I had insisted on the two of us climbing up on a roof to watch the sunset. With slight resistance from Anakin's fear of getting caught, I managed to make him follow me and that's where we spent the last hour in complete silence.

It almost felt strange to speak up again. Like it was wrong to break the soothing quietness. And it felt like that was the first time we actually heard each other and learned a thing or two about one another; and that without speaking.

"I forgot to thank you for coming along on my task today. It was calming to know that someone would be there and help me out if the situation got out of hand." I exclaim and walk past the man, jumping from the roof and landing in a crooked position to add balance and a soft landing.   
Anakin does the same and leans a hand on my shoulder, picking up a walking pace for me to join him. This time beside him and not in front.

"It's what was expected from me, as a mentor." 

Well then, I know you did it because you wanted to help as well. But fine, don't mention that.

I'm just about to say some snarky comment of him suddenly becoming more distant than before but something else catches my attention. I stop walking. Something just behind the corner of that stone wall to the right.

A sound behind us. Something that just stopped, along with my reaction.

I tap Anakin on the shoulder and sign for him to keep quiet. Then with featherlight footsteps, I sneak along the wall and peak around the corner.

"Meow"

What?

"Mrrrrr..."

Much to my surprise, a small animal comes strolling our from a corner at the exact opposite side of the street. It's all covered in dust and it doesn't take a closer look to notice that the creature is underweight. 

The animal walks closer and lift up it's tail with a slight crook on the tip. 

The look on Anakin's face reveals that he hasn't figured out the creature yet. Me, on the other hand, already knew from the first sound.

"Anakin look! It's a kitten!"

I slowly bend down and put myself into half-sitting position. With careful movements, I then reach out with my mind towards the small being and let warm and happy feelings tingle its way into the cat's consciousness. 

The kitten curiously sniffs at my knuckles as I reach out as a sign to let her get to know me. The small fluffy cuteness then bumps her head into my palm, calming low rumbles echoing out from the cat's within.  
I lightly scratch the kitten's neck and continue leaning my hand through her soft, but matted, long fur.   
The color of every hair's root attached to its fur coat reveals that it previously used to be a cream white shade. Though, now due to the dust, a more grayish or brown color covering it like a thick layer. 

A visible rib cage exposes the thin belly as she lay down onto the ground, hauling itself onto its back to receive belly rubs.

A cold and sad feeling creeps inside my skin, making the hairs on my body stand right out.   
With aching heart, I slowly caress the exposed belly and look up at Anakin with large, begging eyes.

"Look at her."

"I'm looking." He answer with stale voice and a blank expression, already with crossed arms.

...  
A part of me guesses that he already knows what's coming next.

"Can we keep her?" I ask and carefully pick up the small cat, cradling her into my arms with a content expression displaying on my face.

"No." He answers with cold voice and a sigh.

Heartless dick.

I then stand up and let the kitten make her own way onto my shoulders, seeking warmth from my neck and behind the thick drape of hair. 

She peek her nose out from behind the mountain of hair and sniff in the air at Anakin's direction.

"Pleaseeee.. Just look at her!"

I walk closer to the man for him to interact with the cat.   
Anakin slowly lifts up a hand to pat its head, doubt shadowing his every move.

The cat then arch her back and lets out a hiss, ears flat to her sides. 

Anakin retract his hand quickly and swears. But the cat leaps out of her hiding spot and slash her claws at his face, earning Anakin a deep vertical cut right beside the outer corner of his right eye.

A hiss also escapes Anakin as he bury his now wounded face in his palm.

... 

'Well that certainly won't help' I reach out my thought, translating my words into feelings and expression for the kitten to understand.  
A loud 'mrrrrrr' of ecstasy echoes through our connection and I sigh.

"I... I don't think the council would accept you bringing back a stray animal to the temple." He mumbles and advert his gaze from the kitten, his shoulders all hunched up and furrowed eyebrows.

The kitten meow once again and flail a paw, instantly battling one especially dangerous strand of hair right behind my ear.

"Then they won't know about it. Please, Anakin! She's all starved and dusty. In a world like this, everyone's busy with worrying about their own fear and worries about a safe future.   
They lock themselves up at night in their homes, so paranoid that they don't notice the smaller souls, not fortunate enough to even have a home to worry about..." I trail off and attempt to lock gaze with the doubtful man in front of me, my eyes now full of pain and despair. And want. Wanting to save this innocent kitty and wanting to give it a home to be proud of. 

Soon enough, Anakin noticeably can't stand himself to ignore my begging like that and turn back his eyes to meet mine. 

I speak up once again when a confused silence threatens to take hold.

"All I ask of you is to help me sneak the cat inside of the temple and into our dorm. Then I will take care of it from later on... cause isn't that what we're supposed to do? Help the ones in unfortunate situations? Does that only apply to senators and highly ranked citizens? Just let me help this cat..." I plead and reach out a determined hand, squeezing the Jedi knight's shoulder and letting it stay there, widened desperate eyes penetrating all his internal barriers to his mind. I make sure to let everything I feel wander through my expression and to him.

I know that my stare is affecting him since that's my way of getting anyone to do anything from me.  
Usually I just use it on my dad since there's no chance he would let me do certain things in any other situation.

But this time I do it because there's actually something that I find important behind it. I do it because that's exactly the way I'm feeling. And I let it show. I let all of my feelings show through one stare and I know that Anakin is affected by it. Because this is the first time I expose myself in front of anyone like this. This is the first time I open up, and he can tell.

I can see that in his eyes that he can tell. Because he once again turn away his face as far as he can without turning the rest of his body, a light tint of red displaying on his cheeks.

"I didn't know you felt such passion towards cats..." He mumble and locks eyes on the ground, twirling a small rock under his shoe tip.

"Not only about cats in general... But to every living being, who's unwillingly put in a situation they can't handle on their own, I guess..." I respond in the same voice as my master.

Silence...

He just stand there frozen in the moment, deep crinkles on his forehead showing that there's a battle between moral and empathy.

Until the kitten reminds the two us of it's existence by letting out a soothing purr.

"You know... On my first day at the temple, You told me that compassion is essential to a Jedi's life..." I murmur and he immediately look back at me.

His tense expression loosens up and he lets his arms fall to his sides. 

...  
"Looks like we've got a pet then."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter one starts on next chapter <3 (I'm sorry this is the first time and I don't know what I'm doing yet T-T)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fanfic ever! It really means a lot. If you want to help me on my way you can recommend this to others who might be interested! <3 have a nice day!


End file.
